Prometheus Legacy (Book 1)
by DragonsWolfBane
Summary: This is a book I've written myself and with friends about a world where peace is improbable. The future is ruined and kids with a connected past must stand up and protect thier world from harm.
1. Tribute 1-1

Prometheus Legacy

Tribute

(This is a tribute of a character i made with the name Prometheus. Any resemblance to any real or fictional character(s) is clearly coincidental. In no way is this character based on anything except the custom profile i created.)

This is the book surrounding Prometheus and his legacy, the god of time and space, ruler of a special kingdom known to few. Prometheus wasn't very famous at all at one point in time. The gods used this in thier favor. They needed new warriors and they saw a lot in Prometheus. He was just a peasent that worked in a small secluded town. He wasn't much of a fighter so war wasn't his strong suit.

One day while the gods were observing, they saw a rebellion was starting in the towns below. This was thier chance to see why Seke' a simple but trusted human who had connections with Prometheus. She was a childhood friend of his and once saw his power first hand. But this rebellion was like no normal other rebellion. Instead of attacking the other already weak towns, the wanted to attack Sol, Prometheus home town. In a matter of minutes Prometheus life started to be sucked into the eternal void of darkness and despair starting with the disapearence of his best friend Seke.

Seke had been missing for some days now. Seke was special not for her intelect but for her hidden powers she housed. She housed the powers of a goddess that exsisted once and was said her powers was used to formulate the Earth and give birth to the gods and other humans. Her powers were also said to protect the Earth from foreign conflict by placing a magcal barrier over the planet by keeping the human evil wrongdoings inside of the barrier and other universal conflict on the outside.

Little did anyone know that the seal of Leandseal was in the town prepareing for the unknown raid. This raid will change the lives of many but so few knew what was ahead. Prometheus was working the gardens today with his little brother Geokizui, and his mother and grandmother who were in the house preparing dinner.

Geokizui left for a break when he bumped into Sekes' mother who was looking for her. She assumed she was here because this was her little hiding spot to get away from her troubles when she had them. Geokizui told her he has not seen her for the last few days. This struck her mother as stange. Anyone could clearly see worry fill her face. All Geo got was a simple zombie like nod and silence. Geo didn't have time to sit and worry about what was going on.

Geo returned to Prometheus and came back to a finished garden. All the vegtables was picked, seeds planted already, animals fed, everything was done. Right when it was time to go in for a hard earned dinner, an explosion sounded near the entrance of the gate.

This explosion was a powerful one as the shockwave shook the whole town. Prometheus fell to his knees and made sure Geo was okay. Confirming Geos' and his parents status was his first priority. He darted to the house and say that his mother and grandmother was okay. Confronted with the door of anger that someone had the audacity to attack his village when they have not done anything wrong pushed Prometheus to the edge. The gate that once held back his mental restraints, his physical strengths, his magical powers broke.

Prometheus was no longer himself. His eyes started to glow a type of white, a sense that is only available when you have lost your mental path. Prometheus was alone on his mental path... It was dark and quiet.. While in the real world his body raged, emiting this powerful aura that stopped all that dared to enter it... Forming from the extra energy was a scythe.

This scythe ripped through the fabric of space and anything that touched it was said to disapear forever. He ran through the village at blazing speeds as if he was teleporting through space. One touch of the scythe sweeping through the enemies body erased it like an eraser on a mere drawing... The enemies bodies were all cut up, sent into space never to be seen again.

After days and daysa of raids Prometheus never gave with this energy until one day.. He heard Seke's voice. The raids were dying down, and Prometheus body had reached his limit. Hearing Sekes voice, he had found his mental path and calmed. Pain rushed through his body as he suffred from broken and fractured bones, pulled muscles, cuts and bruises, and many other injuries. Not being able to bear the pain he passed out for a well due rest.

His recovery was finished in a matter of days due to his newly unlocked powers. Accelerated healing was one of the abilities he could use. While in the dream world, Seke tended to his wounds. But again, Prometheus happiness was cut short. He felt a cold chilling air which awoke him. He was awake nw and he looked around. It was cold, he could see the mist from the cold arise from the ground. The village was ghost-town quiet. It was an omunous silence that unsettled Prometheus. Then...

Help.. Help...

He heard a voice, it sounded familar, and close by, and it hit home, he knew it was Seke, and he quicky set out to find her voice.

Your getting closer... Follow my voice.

Prometheus followed like a puppet on strings.

Be wary.. For- - -

She was cut off as Prometheus rised to see the one who raided the village days earlier holding a unfamilar weapon. It was like a sword but the blade was curved and it had a long pole attached to it.

He holds my soul.. Prometheus, please defeat him... For.. me...

Her voice faded and once more.. Prometheus blacked out. He awoke a matter of moments later, with blood splattered everywhere. There was another ability that was hidden in his powers ~

"When the user sleeps, upon awakening from the slumber, the powers of -_-_-_-_- shall awaken and amplify these extraordinary powers."

Prometheus stared at the scythe that supossedly held Sekes sacrificed soul. The last thing on that day was the loud scream of a damned soul


	2. Tribute 1-2

It was quiet on the mountain of the gods. There was a conversation among the gods on what course of action to take. The towns were being attacked not by other towns but some other planetary force. The gods were unsure on what to do when this unusuall sound came along.

*BANG BANG BANG*

It was unusual. It seemed like someone was knocking of the legendary doors which was odd. No mere human could make it up this high up into the moutains. The doors slammed open... This was no normal feat. Not even Misurai, the god of immense strength could open the doors. These doors were over 3 stories tall and made of stone which were very thick and filled with energy to weigh them down, and they were opened like paper-weights...

The gods prepared themselves for the unknown foe. They felt a powerful darkness emit from the Hall of Champions. This darkness was like no other. It was leaking from a heart, a heart that has been injured. An injury that cannot be healed by normal means. This darkness is the worse type depending on whos behind it, and this foe was not one that the gods could take alone...

They heard the heavy steps of the intruder and the first thing that entered the Ring of Gods is a creepy stalking darkness that lurked only in the shadows. The darkness just crept around the Ring slowly, like the Hourglass of Time. The steps got heavier and louder. Then red eyes peirced the darkness. These eyes represented the full hatred in the heart. Then a leg came into the light but it was cloaked not with clothes but with energy.

Then an arm came into the light. It was bent like it was holding something. Then the whole shadow figure came into light. The areas where clothes were missing or torn was cloaked in this energy.

"What do you know... It's a lowly human with powers" Said Misurai

The unknown figure was unamused by this joke. It kept a stern face. A face that was filled with saddness, hatred, despair, and being chosen to be that way for as long as it lived.

"Take care of him" said another god foolishly.

"Gladly" Said Misurai

Misurai again, the god of strength. There was a diffrence between Misurai and other people who had been blessed with strength. Misurai had extreme speed with his strength and he could controll how much his strength was multipled by, which put him on top. Misurai was a middle-classed god, which put his training right above the lower class and inbetween the Lower-middle class and Top-Class. Misurai was a forced to be reckoned with even when he is joking around...

The figure stepped forward as his silver hair flowed in the wind. What he held in his hand was a scythe. All scythes require energy to weild and even more energy to form the blade. The gods could not see a blade so they thought he was weak. Misurai laughed.

"What an understatement." He said with a booming deadly force. "None of you.. Helped my town in the time of need... All of you are no better than the scum that inhabits this planet... I shall rid you from this planet just like all the other scum... " He said looking at all of them. His eyes were no longer red, They were his normal jade colored eyes that can send a person into tears because of thier beautiful color.

"HAHAHAHAHA you think you can beat me..?"

Misurai was angered. How dare some mere mortal, call him and his comrads scum? How dare he invade their home like this and come and insult them.

"I shall rip you apart" Misurai said

Misurai feet literally lifted off the ground as he dashed towards the warrior.

"Prometheus..." Said a ghostly voice.

"Yeah.. I want to..." He said confidently...

"You know the words" The voice said quietly

"I'll send you to hell... The hell of Valhalla..."

A light filled the room. It was no normal light. It felt diffrent from all the other powers the gods had experianced. Just then Misurai flew from the light, heavily injured. What happened?

The light faded and Prometheus was in a striking stance, but that is not what surprised the gods. It was the blade of the scythe. The energy emiting from the blade had extended the blade so far it wrapped itself around the warrior. The blade was extremely sharp like one swing could rip a hole in the space it was taking up no matter how fast or slow it was swung. Scythes are supposed to be very heavy depending on how much energy is flowing through it. Looking at the blade of the scythe it was supposed to be just as heavy as both of the doors stacked up on each other.

The gods were becoming angry, they were done sitting by as this intruder walked into their palace and had the audacity to insult them, and injure the youngest of the family? They all sat up from the throne, and set themselves up to battle.

"Surrounding a lowly mortal... What a shame..." Prometheus moved his hand like rev'ing a motercycle and the hum of the blade became feirce as the energy making the blade fluctuate with energy. "Don't think i'm going to back down... Scum.."

The battle was on. Who was going to win?


End file.
